1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine, and more particularly to a wind turbine that transfers external airflow to improve power generating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional wind power generators such as windmills and wind turbines have a generator and rotor. The rotor is connected to the generator and has cross-flow fan blades so that airflow over the cross-flow fan blades rotates the rotor and drives the generator.
However, the conventional wind power generators cannot utilize slow moving output airflow to fully derive kinetic energy therefrom.
However, conventional wind turbines are customized to remove a percentage of energy from the airflow according to average annual wind speeds. Therefore, during relative light wind, the wind turbine may not turn, or may turn too slowly to generate power and during high relative wind speeds, the airflow passes the wind turbine, but only transfers a relatively low amount of energy. Therefore, operating efficiency and annual generation time of the wind turbine is reduced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a wind turbine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.